


Volare

by talitha78



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A boy and his dragon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Volare

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally released in 2010.

**Title:** Volare  
**Song Artist:** Gipsy Kings  
**Fandom:** _How to Train Your Dragon_  
**Characters:** Hiccup and Toothless  
**Summary:** A boy and his dragon.

[ Volare, 79MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/zr1os7cdup.wmv)  
[ Volare, 31MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fjv7ayxegs.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [Volare on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSh-cjWZeuE).  


Original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/206424.html).


End file.
